


Problematic

by mintnewt (dokiis)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr drabbles, dubcon, it's janewt, so you know how this goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokiis/pseuds/mintnewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>movieverse - Janson makes an offer: sexual favours from Newt in exchange for Minho</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problematic

**Author's Note:**

> old drabble that looks sorta like a fic
> 
> (( if you have issue with this pair please do not read and do not comment ))

“You promise you’ll give him back after this?”

“Promise.”

“Unharmed?”

“Of course.”

Janson crawled over the bed where Newt was lying shirtless on his back. He hooked his fingers onto the edge of Newt’s pants and stripped him of the article until he was in nothing but his underwear. The man marveled at Newt’s naked form and never did the boy feel so exposed. He removed his own shirt before prying Newt’s legs apart to get in between them. 

In the back of Newt’s mind, he kept telling himself that virginity was a small price to pay to get his friend back. He was lucky enough that Janson agreed to make this deal at all, instead of hooking him and his friends up to those machines, as they did with Minho. 

He should have trusted his gut back then, when he had said it was impossible to stand up against WCKD. They were outnumbered and inexperienced and he should have known better than to let his mind be clouded by the greenie’s pretty words. He had been foolish enough to let himself believe they stood a chance and now he was whoring himself out to a man he hated.

Janson mouthed his crotch through the fabric of his briefs and all coherent thought escaped him. He never knew sensitive like this and before he could stop it, he was moaning. Janson must of gotten a kick out of that because his technique became more precise. He lapped along the base to the tip and sucked on his balls as he placed his hands underneath Newt and squeezed his ass. Eventually he grew tired of having to deal with his underwear and removed it altogether until there was nothing left to hide Newt’s shame.

He stroked him steadily as he rummaged through the drawer of his nightstand to retrieve something. Newt hissed and moaned while arching his back, unsure whether or not he could go on from here, already feeling himself dripping precome from the tip.

Janson eventually found what he had been looking for and placed it beside Newt who didn’t turn to look, already so enticed by the man’s rhythm. When he felt Newt was close he tightened his grip, not to exert pleasure, but to prevent him from coming too soon, as if to warn that he would be punished if he didn’t bear through this longer.

He released Newt causing him to exhale and placed his hands on Newt’s hips as he trailed kisses from his abdomen to his chest. Newt whimpered as Janson licked his overly sensitive nipples, using his tongue in the most sinful of ways, paying special attention to each individually.

The man stood back, leaving Newt without his touch, and basked in glory of the mess he made of the boy. His chest was heaving, his face heated with red, his hair slicked with sweat and his eyes filled with want. Oh how Janson wanted to devour him. To ruin him.

He unbuckled his pants as Newt watched, pulling the article down slowly as if to tease, then removing both his pants and his underwear in one swift motion and kicking them off to the side. Newt gawked at the sight, as Janson stood fully erect, much bigger than anyone’s he’s ever seen. And he was ashamed to admit. He wanted it.

Wanted it in his mouth. Inside him. To hold it in his hand and stroke it. To have it come on his face and inside him. Things he had not known, but could only imagine.

Janson grabbed the bottle of lube that had been placed beside him, generously applying it to his fingers. “Spread your legs.” And Newt did as told, without hesitating. “This will feel uncomfortable at first, but it’s to prepare you for…  _bigger things._ ” Janson smirked and Newt nodded his head.

And then Janson was inside him. One finger, then two. Stretching him out as he clenched onto him. Telling him to relax and let him ease it in. After three fingers, he removed them, and Newt whimpered at the feeling of emptiness. Janson kissed Newt’s temple, in a promise of more things to come, but the gentleness only threatened tears to tug at the corners of his eyes.

He applied more lube onto his fingers and stroked his cock as Newt’s eyes followed, the anticipation slowly tearing him apart. He instructed Newt to lie fully on his back, with his head resting on a pillow. He held onto his cock and guided the tip, pushing inside, inch by inch, until he was fully sheathed within Newt. When Newt stopped squirming and was comfortable with the feeling of fullness, Janson pulled back about halfway and thrusted forward causing Newt to yelp. He wanted to stop the uninhibited noise from escaping his lips, but they only grew louder with each slap of skin. He eventually gave himself up to Janson, in reckless abandon. Let himself feel nothing but pleasure and release.

They did it again and again that night and a couple more times the next morning and Newt had completely forgotten the purpose behind this whole arrangement, in favor of his own selfishness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> obvi dont condone irl


End file.
